Yandere Harry-Kun
by girl.with.many.faces
Summary: Harry Potter had never been shown any love or affection growing up. Instead, all he got was pain...until he stopped feeling anything at all. That all changed when he met Ron Weasley on the train. Whenever he gets near Ron he starts to feel...something. Kind of a parody. Yandere!Harry x Ron. Rarry.


**As you may know, I'm a fan of writing Harry x Ron fics. This is going to be more of a parody. I recently watched a video about Yandere-chan Simulator and couldn't help but think…what if Harry was a yandere? Ron was the first person who was really nice to him. I mean, he was his first friend. I could imagine Harry growing kind of obsessive if the conditions were right.**

**There's going to be mentions of abuse. It will probably get worse later with some gore and whatever else I feel like adding…you've been warned.**

…**..**

Harry Potter used to want someone. Anyone. He'd never had a family. He had relatives who hated his guts. He didn't have friends. Anyone who so much as spoke a word to him was beaten up by Dudley or ridiculed by his relatives if they saw him with even a modicum of potential happiness.

Everyone Harry Potter knew liked to torment him. Hurting him seemed to be everyone's favourite pastime. They kept hurting him until he started growing numb. He hardly felt anything anymore. What did friends matter anymore for someone like him? Those feelings of wanting someone faded away. He soon forgot he'd ever had those feelings.

But that all changed, when Harry was on his way to Hogwarts.

By this point, he hadn't even thought about making friends anymore. But then, while alone in his compartment on the Hogwarts Express, the door slid open.

"Hello." A red-headed boy said nervously, "Everywhere else is full, and I was wondering if I could sit here."  
"Sure." Harry didn't have a problem with that.

The boy smiled at him, then closed the door and took a seat.

"So…my brothers said you were Harry Potter. Is that true?"

"Yes…"

"Really?" the boy leaned forward a little, "Do you have, you know…" he gestured to his forehead, "The scar?"  
"Oh. Yeah." Harry lifted his bangs, revealing the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"Whoa!" The boy said with awe, "I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley."  
"Nice to meet you." Harry said.

He was surprised to find that he actually meant it too.

"So…do you remember? I mean…how you got it? The scar?"  
"No…" Harry trailed off.

He wasn't really sure he wanted to either.

Ron paused, tilting his head to the side,

"It's still cool though. Who would have thought I'd end up meeting you, of all people."  
Harry didn't see what was so special about him though.

"I didn't even know I was famous until recently." Harry informed him, "I grew up in the muggle world. I didn't even know magic until a few weeks ago."  
"What? Really?" Ron looked shocked, "But…but you're Harry Potter?"  
"So?" Harry didn't get it.

"Well…you grew up with muggles then?" Ron asked him.

Harry nodded,

"My aunt and uncle. On my mum's side. Neither of them can use magic. I also have a cousin."

"Oh. I grew up with five older brothers, so, everything I own is a hand-me-down. Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand. Percy's old pet too." He pulled a rat from the pocket of his robes.

"It's kind of cute." Harry didn't really understand why he was trying to cheer Ron up though.

"He doesn't do anything though." Ron shook his head, "All he does is eat and sleep. Lazy thing."

Harry figured, he was lucky he'd gotten Hedwig. The Dursleys had freaked out when he'd brought that owl home. But it had been a present and, so long as he let her out most of the time, the Dursleys stopped complaining.

They were still shaken over the fact that Harry now knew he was magic and didn't really want to push their luck.

Harry picked up the book resting by his side, as he shifted a bit, his foot brushed up against Ron's.

Huh? Harry blinked.

His face was feeling hot and his heart was pounding…was he sick?

He looked up from his book, suddenly finding the red-headed boy more interesting. He set the book down.

What was this? This strange feeling?

Was it magic?

The door to their compartment opened up and a woman with a cart of sweets appeared.

"Anything off the trolley, dear?"

"No thanks, I'm covered." Ron grimaced, pulling out a sandwich with some obvious distaste.

Harry shifted in his spot. He didn't like that look on Ron's face. Why was he upset? Did he not like the sandwich? Did it taste bad?  
"I'll be the lot!" Harry took out some coins.

Ron's eyes widened.

Once the snack lady left, Ron was suddenly looking happy.

Huh? His face felt weird now too.

Harry reached up to his cheek. Was he…smiling? He knew people did that sometimes.

Seeing Ron happy made him happy. That was what that feeling was.

It was like…being with Ron had suddenly brought color back into the world. Color Harry hadn't seen in years.

Then…that strange feeling in his chest…was that love?

"Thanks, mate." Ron said, making Harry look up at him.

Harry smiled again, feeling a little shy,

"Don't mention it. It's always more fun to share, right? What's your favourite?"  
"I like the chocolate frogs." Ron confessed, "Mostly enjoy collecting the cards though. Hey, would you like this one? It's Albus Dumbledore. I already have four of him."  
Eh? He was giving him something? Harry took the card in his hands gently, as though it were the most precious thing in the world.

"Maybe you can start a collection." Ron said.

He seemed excited about him starting a collection…

"That sounds like fun!" Harry grinned at him.

…..

0000000000000000

…..

They met a few other people along their journey to Hogwarts. A bushy-haired girl who had annoyed Ron a bit, but was soon forgotten.

And a blond-haired boy who absolutely enraged Harry after commenting on Ron's attire and looks.

Ron was perfect, no matter what he was wearing!

He rejected the blond boy coldly when he held out his hand to shake, saying he could 'replace' Ron somehow.

Harry didn't get it, but he knew that no one could possibly replace Ron Weasley, his first friend.

He'd never felt so angry before.

"Mate, calm down." Ron soothed him after Malfoy had left.

"Sorry." Harry apologised, realizing he might be scaring him a little, "I just…I didn't like it. How he said all that stuff about you. He doesn't even know you, how could he say that?"  
"Oh." Ron said, a little surprised, "Well…thanks, mate."  
He was oddly flattered by this. It was rare that anyone actually stood up for him.

Then again, Harry was a hero!

His eleven-year-old mind hadn't quite supplied yet that Harry had been a baby when Voldemort had been defeated and there was hardly any way Harry could have done anything back then.

And thus, began the development of Ron's blind spot for Harry Potter.

…..

00000000000000000000000

….

Gryffindor. Ron wanted to go to Gryffindor. No, Ron would go to Gryffindor.

Harry wanted to be in that house with him. He wanted to be in the same house as Ron so that they could be together.

When his turn to be sorted came, the hat was placed over his head and…

"_A little young to be in love, aren't you? And with a member of the same sex. You might want to see if this boy is into other boys first."_

Huh? Love? Was that what this feeling was? Harry wondered.

He'd never felt love before…

He felt his heart speed up pleasantly at the thought of Ron. His face felt hot and butterflies filled his stomach. It was an oddly pleasant feeling.

When people fell in love…they usually dated, right? Oh. But they were both boys…that would be difficult.

"_You are both eleven."_ The hat reminded him, _"Hm…well, you're loyal. You'd do well in Hufflepuff. I can't say I've seen such strong devotion before towards someone else. Cunning, like a Slytherin…but still lacking any ambition. There is bravery there…no doubt. Hm…"  
_Please let me go to Gryffindor. Please let me go to Gryffindor.

He chanted mentally.

He wanted to at least be in the same house as Ron.

"_Hm…very well."_

"Gryffindor!" the hat announced.

Harry was given the biggest round of applause of all as the hat was lifted off his head and he made his way to his new table.

A while later, Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

…

00000000000000000000000

…

Harry wanted to learn all he could about Ron, and Ron was more than happy to share with someone who was interested in him. Ron, who had never gotten any attention before, was suddenly getting a lot of it, from Harry Potter of all people!

And they did anything Ron wanted to as well!

Although, Ron suspected it was mostly because they had similar interests. Harry seemed to love playing chess, he liked collecting chocolate frog cards, he liked exploding snap, he also liked quidditch (once it had been explained to him).

Then, Harry got a place on the quidditch team. Or rather, after showing up Malfoy (which had been brilliant!) he was given a place on the quidditch team.

Ron would admit to having been jealous of this.

Then, after the fact, Harry approached McGonagall. They talked a while and then…he returned.

"What was that about, mate?" Ron asked him.

"I said I'd wait."  
"Huh?" Ron was confused.

"Well, second years and up are allowed to try out for the team, yeah?" Harry smiled, "I said I wanted to wait until second year to tryout with my best friend. I want to do this with you and…I mean, you're the one who introduced me to quidditch." Harry blushed shyly, "I don't know if it would have as much meaning if you weren't there with me."  
Ron's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly,

"You…you want to wait until I tryout? But…I might not even be able to get a broom by then!"

Harry thought about this, recalling Ron's family was poor.

"We'll come up with something. I could buy you a broom."  
"No." Ron said with a frown, "I don't want any charity. Besides, you're my friend and…"  
"I thought you'd say that." Harry smiled at him, "Well then, we have two options. Come up with the money ourselves or…I could buy the broom, then you could pay me back. You know…students pay for really good notes. If we take some solid notes on some of our classes, we might be able to save something up while we're at school."  
"Really?" Ron wondered, "People pay for that?"  
"Well, they'd have to be good notes." Harry thought on this a bit.

He remembered hearing some older kids talking about selling off their notes.

"It's especially helpful before exams." Harry added in, "Maybe we could take bets on quidditch?"  
"Pretty sure that's illegal." Ron frowned, thinking on this.

"Not if no one catches us." Harry tempted him.

Ron thought on this,

"Let's try the note thing first." He decided.

"Alright." Harry agreed, "Maybe we can tutor people too? It would be much easier if we were older years, right? Then we could tutor the younger years."  
"Yeah." Ron said, but then perked up, "Still, there's a chance, isn't there? To make a bit of cash."  
"In the summer, you might be able to make a bit more by doing some yard work for the neighbours." Harry suggested.

"Yeah." Ron beamed, "I think we can do this!"

"You know…" Harry trailed off, "We make a lot of potions too. I mean, a lot of extra stuff. And we have lots of ingredients too. Maybe if we cut down the quantity we make, potions wise, we can save up our ingredients and sell them to some of the students who run out."

"But how would we cut down on the ingredients we use?" Ron asked him.

"Well…we'll have to do our research." Harry figured, "It's just a suggestion."

"Let's do it!" Ron said enthusiastically.

…

000000000000000000000

…

Ron was still eleven-years-old. He wasn't very confident in himself. He'd hardly ever gotten much attention in his life. His parents were always way too preoccupied with his other siblings. Ron was always just the extra.

Ron had stumbled over the levitation charm on Halloween. It wasn't that he didn't get it. He'd written a lot of notes on it up until then.

But Hermione Granger seemed to think he was the stupidest person in all the world.

"You're doing it wrong." She said, "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar."

"I know." Ron said with annoyance.

Hermione Granger had rubbed him the wrong way since they'd met on the train.

"I just stumbled a little."  
"Sure, you did." She rolled her eyes at him.

What was her problem?  
Ron looked away then focused on his feather,

"Wingardium Leviosa!" He channeled his anger at Hermione into his wand and…the feather moved upwards into a hover.

It wasn't that difficult.

Hermione smirked,

"See?"  
Ron rolled his eyes this time.

"Yeah. I knew how to do it."  
"After I helped you."  
"Whatever makes you feel good."

"Good job, Mister Weasley!" Flitwick congratulated him, "Take five points to Gryffindor!"  
Ron felt proud of himself, his anger dispelled under the charm's professor's praise.


End file.
